


We're on a boat (take a good long look)

by spicecandy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, super background tony/pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicecandy/pseuds/spicecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be fun, they'd said, just go out sailing, they'd said. Why do you even own a sailboat anyway, they'd said.</p><p>In which Tony is Not Afraid of small boats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're on a boat (take a good long look)

Tony was seriously reconsidering this.

The sloop shifted as gust of wind blew by them, knocking him slightly off-kilter. It'll be fun, they'd said, just go out sailing, they'd said. Why do you even own a sailboat anyway, they'd said.

Loki had said, actually. 

And that's how he let himself be talked into this. Small boats, nothing but the suitcase suit, Loki steering. Great idea, let's go. Tony was going to have to have some serious discussions with Past Tony about that. 

Loki, however, looked perfectly at home, lounging just near enough the wheel that if another gust of wind or a giant wave came up and tried to tip them completely into the ocean he would at least be able to try to stop it.

"Stark." Shit. There's no way that Loki didn't see that look of sheer panic race across his face. Be cool. You're Tony Stark, there is no way that you are 

"Scared? That's what you're thinking, right, because I totally looked like I was freaking out back there but listen Lokes that was just my face, you know, it does weird stuff like that, like sometimes it just goes like this" Oh god now he's making exaggerated faces and it's not doing anything why is he still talking 

"...because I know this boat is completely 100% safe and everything and-"

Loki fixes him with a deadpan look that finally stops his babbling. 

"You're scared, Stark. You're on a boat with the world's most notorious super villain and you're scared of the boat." 

"Ex-notorious super villain. Technically. You haven't villained in ages but I mean who's counting."

Loki just rolls his eyes and ignores that.

"I am perfectly capable of keeping this vessel upright, you know." he says and Tony believes him, completely believes him, he'd let Loki steer him to hell and back.

He doesn't say that out loud though.

Also, privately, he thinks that if they're going to hell they should definitely take a larger boat.

"Lots of small boats in Asgard-" he begins but Loki cuts him off

"And besides, Colonel Rhodes informed me that you have acquitted yourself perfectly well on a small craft before." The gaze that Loki fixes him with is now steely, as if daring him to say something.

Tony is completely at a loss. He knows he's fucked up (when did he go boating with Rhodey??) but he can't remember when, he's wracking his brain and then suddenly

it hits him

Pepper. The President. The Mandarin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" he says, taking as tiny a step back as he dares "totally different situation. I was saving the world!"

Loki just stares, inscrutable, hand lazily drifting over the wheel, hair blowing in the breeze. 

"And," and this is where Tony knows Loki is sticking, knows because he can love Pepper and he can love Loki because Tony Stark does indeed have a heart but sometimes it can't stretch quite far enough to encompass Loki and all his doubt and fear.

Tony knows what that's like. 

"And Pepper." Loki finishes for him, unexpectedly, still staring at him with an expression that is totally unreadable.

What Tony wants to say is that he would travel across the world in nothing but a rowboat to save Loki if he was captured like Pepper had been but he knows that will be met with an eyeroll and a deflection and the conversation will be over. 

Tony very, very carefully sits down, trying to ignore the way the boat shifts with his movements. 

"Look," he starts, "I'm afraid of the boat, okay?" 

That gets a snort out of Loki and Tony grins.

"You've got me." he says, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "But you're right about the other time,"

He pauses, fidgeting uncomfortably. 

"I couldn't even think about being afraid. All I could think about was whether or not I was going to get through this. It wasn't--"

It's not because I don't trust you, he leaves unsaid. It's not because you're here.

Loki looks at him thoughtfully, 

"Fear is a strange beast." he murmurs and Tony knows that's enough.

Loki adjusts his grip on the wheel, primarily for Tony's benefit, he thinks, and says 

"I did ask before, why do you own this sailboat if you are so reluctant to use it?" 

Tony almost laughs because

"It's Pepper's, actually. One of my huge presents that she kinda hates but kinda loves. You should go out with her sometime, she's great on the water."

Loki gives him one of those looks that's half actual smile half affectionate why do I spend time with this fool grins. 

"Perhaps I will. Now," he stands up and begins doing something to the sails, "back to land, Stark?"

Tony drops his head into his hands as the boat lurches sickeningly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's fear of small boats inspired by this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/505656


End file.
